Embrace me tight and don't let go
by Eternal Abyss 59
Summary: Vanitas gave different kinds of hugs , Xion noticed. When he was protective his hands were on her waist . When he was happy his head dug into her neck . When she was sad he had a hesitant but firm hold on her. And when he thought she died , he wouldn't let her go. AU .


Vanitas x Xion obviously , I'm planning on making a lot of one shots most of them with xion . So should I do it one , one shot should be its own story or a collection of each pairings. For example all RoxasxXion stories go into one story . Xionxvanitas into a separate story xionxventus into a separate story naminexRoxas stories into another , etc. Or should I put them all in one story and label it multiple pairings? Please tell meh someone.

Sorry for rambling but AU don't like don't read , tell me if there's any grammar mistakes so on so forth.

Please review and favorite it encourages me!

Note : this is an EXTREMELY long one-shot maybe a bit ooc in Vanitas' part.

Words : 3,532

Disclaimer: Abyss does not own Kingdom Hearts and probably never will . Probably! All she owns is a plot bunny , an I pad , a tub of ice cream , and a very very adorable cat...

* * *

Vanitas gave different kinds of hugs. Maybe others didn't notice but I sure did . Though It didn't really bother me I'm just slightly curious as to why they were all different. I found out the first kind yesterday at Kingdom Bucks . I wonder what it would take-

" Vanitas , Xion ! " Sora called not far ahead of us. I snapped my head towards him and ran over to him with Vanitas becoming farther behind. Lazy.

" Sora , if you're here we must be late , " Vanitas breathed out as if he was saying a simple ' hi ' to Sora.

" I told you shouldn't have eaten this morning . Not like you need the calories any-"

" Hey ! " Me and Sora yelled offended . Well more me , I am not fat if anything Vanitas needed to loose some weight! Not that I'd ever tell him that I would probably die.

He shrugged his shoulders and crossed the street leaving me and Sora behind though we quickly caught up.

XxxxxX

**1. Protective hug**

Day before :

I sat in class looking at the clock every now and then to see if that slow bell would ever ring. I hated history with a passion . I'm pretty sure I won't have to know about the Keyblade war if I wanted to be a Violinist . It's whatever if I _haaaave_ to take it.

_Riiiiiinnnnng_

Everyone rushed out the class before he could finish his gosh awful explanation. I walked out of the classroom seeing a whole lot of white and checkered blue colors everywhere . So I waited until the crowd died down and headed outside to get a face full of an unhappy Raven.

" You know how long I've been waiting ?" Vanitas hissed and I backed up. Why is he mad about waiting ? It's not like he has somewhere to be.

" I have to go to the Kingdom Bucks because I have that interview with O13U , " Vanitas sighed like he read my mind . He started in the direction of the coffee shop and I ran after him not wanting to be left behind or alone. You don't know what kind of danger lurks when you're alone . About fifteen minutes of walking we both stood in front of Kingdom Bucks.

We entered the café hearing the door go ring like it always did when it was opened . It was annoying but comforting . Not like it needed the comfort , the café did that all by itself. The walls of the cafe were a red orange and looked like the sun was setting . It also had a clear glass wall so people could look in the shop or out of it . There was a mini stage straight ahead of you when you walk in . Mostly teenagers would come and play on their guitar to earn a few bucks . On the left was where the magic happened... Well at least it was magic to me. The café had a glass window surrounding the baking station so you could always see what they were making . Then the rest of the space was filled up with tables and chairs that were different colors . The thing that would make Kingdom Bucks , Kingdom Bucks is the smell & their items of course . The café has it specific aroma that made you feel at home . Honestly that is the best that I could describe it.

I walked over to the counter seeing Vanitas taking a seat with a silver haired man from the corner of my eyes .

" Welcome back Xion what would you like ? " Roxas asked placing his hands on his hips with a huge grin on his face . I smiled at him back and offered a quick " glad to be back " causing him to chuckle .

" I would like Beach breeze tea if I could?" I smiled and reached towards my school bag. He put his hand in front of him signaling to stop .

" On the house," he beamed already getting to work on the tea.

" I couldn't -"

Yes I could . Saves me $4.13

" Really xion it's alright . If it makes you feel better I'll pay ," he pulled out his wallet and dropped a $5 in the register showing he was serious . I genuinely smiled appreciating it as he got back to work .

' I feel nervous now thank you Roxas , It would be cute if Vanitas would do that-' I stopped my thoughts and blushed . I knocked myself in the head earning a weird look from Roxas but he didn't question it . He probably thinks I'm weird . Oh well , he wouldn't be the first . How could I think that though ? Vanitas and cute should _NEVER_ be in the same sentence . It's lethal . Maybe , mean , rude , funny , handsome , sex-

" Xion ," Roxas called holding my Beach breeze in his hands . I took the tea from over the counter but before I could pull them away his hands were on mine .

" Xion , if you ever need anything you know you could ask me ok ?" Roxas questioned letting go of my hands but not before slipping something into them . I looked into my hands and blushed pink. It read :

_Text me ;)_

_Let's go out some time ?_

_( xxx ) xxx-1314_

_~ Roxas_

Before I could respond I felt hands snake their way on both sides of me and a head rest on my shoulder.

" Thank you _ROXAS_ , " Vanitas glared at Roxas who glared right back .

" Let's go Xion ," Vanitas whispered into my ear causing me to shudder but nonetheless nod.

" I- I'll see you soon Roxas ?" I smiled at him squeezing his note in my hand and a relieved a expression washed over his face from my gesture . Vanitas' arms wrapped protectively around my waist and he led me out of the café with his arms miraculously still wrapped around my waist.

Well that was a first.

XxxxxX

**2. Happy Embrace**

Present :

We all started up the steps of TTHS when I stopped suddenly remembering the interview .

" Hey Vanitas , " I started making sure I had his attention , " What did O13U say ?"

" Said they'd call me sometime today telling me if I got in or not ," Vanitas shrugged his shoulders that read ' not a big deal'. I knew better than to believe him though, he's been talking about wanting to go to O13U ever since he was a kid. A _HUGE_ deal and he plays it off like it's nothing but I bet $4.13 that his inner vanitas is jumping with excitement that he even got an interview. It was the best Music school in state , after all . I want to go there soon... Someday maybe.

XIV Line break XIV

I laid on the couch playing _Final Fantasy XIII_ upside down tongue sticking out in concentration with my sister Yuffie sitting in the seat next to me. I heard the doorbell ring but continued playing my game expecting Yuffie to get it. A couple of minutes passed by and the doorbell rang again , I sighed.

" Yuffie get the door , " I pleaded not taking my eyes off the screen .

" Psh no. Why don't you get it ? " She questioned as the doorbell rung again. I glared daggers at the screen wishing it was her.

" If you didn't notice I'm sorta Uh kinda doin' something important ," I tried to form words not really paying attention to what I was saying.

" I noticed but it doesn't mean I care," she sassed . I growled in frustration as the doorbell rung again and again and again and- well you get the point. I glared at the door but my attention was on the screen as soon as I felt my control rumble . I stared horrified as I died . _**AGAIN**_ . Though that damn doorbell kept ringing .

" I'm coming !" I yelled rolling off the couch making sure to knock down everything as I headed towards the door . That sure as heck did not stop the person ringing the doorbell and I was sure I could hear a song forming .

" Whadya want ! What part of ' I'm comin' don't you understand !" I growled but blinked to see it was Vanitas . He just raised an eyebrow and I felt embarrassed but still angry !

" Hello to you to," he drawled looking bored again . My eyebrows knitted together wondering why he was here anyways.

" I'm here because I just wanted to tell you I got into O13U , " Vanitas said and started walking away. Did I say that aloud- _WAIT_!

" You got into O13U!" I beamed happy for him . He covered his ears and glared at me but it didn't affect me I was to happy.

" Yeah," he smiled . He didn't smirk , fake smile , lopsided smile , he made a genuine real smile. I smiled right back and grabbed him by his arms hugging him tight into my chest.

" Congratulations," I whispered and he dug his head into my neck and held me one hand ruffling my hair.

" Thanks..."

Interesting.

XxxxxX

**3. Goodbye hug ?**

Three months later :

I walked around the school with Sora on my right side of me trying to cheer me up . Key word : _TRYING_.

" I'm sure he'll come to visit soon and it'll be just like old time when he does , " Sora flared his arms around in a nervous way . It was obvious that he was nervous , I laughed at that. He stopped at looked at me like I had accepted a date with Roxas ( I'll explain later)

" The last time you looked at me like that was when I told you Roxas asked me out ," I giggled as he blushed red. He was quiet the rest of they way to the cross walk . I bid him a goodbye but as soon that goofball was gone my smile turned into a frown. I was happy Vanitas was going to O13U but it was all the way in _Radiant Gardens_. That was like **eleven** hours away. _**Eleven**_ ! How am I going to see him when he was Eleven hours away? I will really miss him. I never did tell him that I-

" Oof ," I grunted as I bumped into someone. I looked up to see it was Vanitas , well speak of the devil. My eyes started to water as I remembered he was leaving us, Me. I pushed pass him making sure to bump him with my shoulder.

" Xion," He called but I kept on walking ignoring him.

" Xion ," he tried again and this time I ran home. Not expecting him to follow me and he didn't . I don't care if he went away and were to never come back. It better if he did anyways. I tripped over a rock that I didn't see and landed face first on the side walk, well forehead first making sure to use my hands to support my fall. I rolled over so I would be laying on my back.

" Ow ," I cried feeling the hot tears spill from my eyes. I could feel a cut on my forehead and scrapings on my hands , elbows and knees since I was still wearing my school uniform . Though the physical pain was nothing compared to the emotional burden . Why did I have to care so much. I didn't try to stop the tears because this would be the only time I would allow myself to cry. I looked up at the setting sky that was a little too gray for my liking. I cried more tears as my heart shattered. I cried my heart out ands curled myself into a ball wanting someone to hold me. I put my scrapped hands on my eyes so I wouldn't see anything.

" V-Vanitas," I cried not really expecting an answer but I got one.

" What ?" He sighed from somewhere around me. I widened my eyes and tried to stifle my cries so he wouldn't hear them.

" D-don't look at m-me," I sobbed not wanting hime to see my crying face. I bet if he saw it he would recognize what I felt for him.

" You're selfish you know," he drawled and I sobbed a little harder , why is he telling me something I already know?

" I know-" I answered before he cut me off.

" You didn't let me finish , you're selfish which you never are. It's ok to cry by the way so stop trying to stifle them it makes it more obvious. Being selfish is not always a bad thing Xion in fact right now I find it kinda cute."

I widened my eyes as I felt my self being lifted off the ground and into Vanitas' arms. He kissed my forehead gently as he set me down to hold me more firm .

" I find YOU cute , " he whispered into my ear as I felt myself blush.

_I-I think I love you..._

" Now get off me you're snotting all over the place."

_I said I **THINK**, didn't I ?_

XxxxxX

**4. I'll never let you go**

Three weeks Later:

I drove my sisters car towards our house. Vanitas didn't say anything about that time so I didn't mention it. He hasn't called in three days but he must be busy since he is a college kid now. Oh good news , Sora finally asked out Roxas and he said yes. I wasn't surprised that he played for both teams. Honestly I think anyone would want a piece of that blonde. N-not me of course I have Vanitas. I sighed as I looked at the sign that said go.

I did a turn but some speeding dumbass came straight into me and my eyes widened. I put the brakes on the car , turned it , pushed , whatever I could do to avoid getting hit. I felt my life flash before my eyes. I still never told Vanitas I love him , never went to O13U to become a famous Violinist. Me and Vanitas could write music together with him being a great piano player. I never did tell Sora thank you for being friends with someone as dorky as me. Never did tell Yuffie that I love her no matter how annoying she could be. I closed my eyes ready for impact and my car crashed.

I snapped my eyes opened expecting to be in heaven but I was still in my car. Upside down in my car to be exact. I immediately felt blood rush to my head and that feeling that my eyes were going to pop right out of my head. I reached for my belt buckle and I regretted unbuckling the seat belt because I crashed right into the window. I winced as shards of glass stabbed my hands and legs but I made my way out of the car. I felt light headed but still looked at my surrounding. I looked on ahead to see a car? I think it was a car. I stumbled to the object and it was a car , a car that was completely smashed. I - I didn't take the hit ? I looked around the car and stood in shock, I wanted to throw up. I looked around me and there was blood everywhere . A body, 1 , 2 , 3 , 4 , 5 bodies . Why aren't they moving?

I looked behind me to see a body that was moving, at least attempting to. I rushed over there but stopping as the urge to collapse became strong . A little girl . She struggled to get up and she finally got up to her feet. I scanned her to see cuts everywhere on her body but she could still move.

" What's your name ?" I tried to smile reassuringly , I knew it never worked.

" Saerah ," She whispered but looked at something behind me.

" Mommy , Daddy , Bwuters, shistur" she whispered wobbling on her feet. I gasped and rushed over to her covering her eyes.

" I want tu shee tem," she cried turning around to hug me.

" You won't recognize them," I said monotonously . I went into shock and I couldn't even cry. All I could replay in my head was the image of their bodies laying around. Little pieces of their bodies. Everywhere . I felt the need to vomit , I wanted to just collapse but this little girl-

Sirens

I felt myself being shook but I didn't respond . People were talking to me but I didn't listen to them . I felt a slap on my cheek but I couldn't feel the pain. What's going to happen to that little girl? Where is she going to live ? Does she have family ? I couldn't think anymore as I felt my eyes close and faint yelling.

XIV Line break XIV

My eyes snapped open as I looked around me . I was in a hospital ? How long was I out? What happened to that little girl! I jumped off the bed pulling wires along with me.

BEEEEEEP

Nurses came rushing in as I opened the door . They all carried me to the bed and pinned me down.

" Let go of me ! " I kept yelling and yelling , it felt like forever. I don't care if I've never met that little girl before I feel responsible for her somehow.

" I want to see her ," I hoarsely chocked out.

" Let go of her or the next one in the hospital is going to be one of you!" Someone barked . I turned my attention to the door seeing Yuffie , Vanitas , Sora , Roxas , and that little Saerah there holding Yuffie's hand . I calmed down a little seeing all the people I loved there for me . The nurses let go of me immediately afraid of Vanitas . They all started asking me questions and I smiled. Everyone stopped talking and Sora looked at me in that way again.

" What are you looking at ? You already have Roxas," I retaliated no one missing the awful crack in it. Roxas only raised a questioning eyebrow at Sora who blushed in return and glared my way.

" Xion," Vanitas started and came over to my bedside and wrapped his arms around me tightly .

" I thought you ... Died Xion, I got called by the police saying you were in a car crash . You didn't know how fast I came over here , no doubt I'm in most wanted for crossing red lights," Vanitas chuckled at his own joke and I let out a hollow giggle. He pulled away from me and I felt something warm on my lips . His lips . He was kissing me . Before I could kiss him back he pulled away and hugged me tightly again , I felt his breath and something wet on my neck .

" I know I said you could be selfish but this is extremely selfish . Making everyone worry about you. " Vanitas reminded me and I didn't miss the sniff. Then I remembered something .

" Sorry about your car," I offered sheepishly to Yuffie as I saw a look of ' I'm - going to kick - your - ass' cross over her face.

Before she could say anything Saerah cut her off.

" Lef go of Xion you big bully, shez mine ," Saerah said sticking her tongue out at Vanitas. Everyone laughed. What would happen now? I looked around to see Saerah talking to everybody and everybody talking to her. I will think about that later.

" Xion I love you," Vanitas said looking straight into my eyes . I smiled a genuine smile and noded my head.

_Maybe I've loved you for forever Vanitas and just noticed it..._

" I love you to Vanitas," I replied seeing a tear slip from his eye as he tried to stifle more of them . I've never seen Vanitas cry and I don't think It will ever happen again.

" Don't try to stifle your cries Vanitas it only makes it more obvious , right? In fact I think your kinda cute, " I mocked only to see him smirk.

" We'll see who will be crying tonight because I'll mark you as min- Ow! I'm just playing Xion!"

_**MAYBE**_

-XxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX-

_Fin_


End file.
